


【Fate/Zero】【枪教授】低魔状态需谨慎

by kurobaraian



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurobaraian/pseuds/kurobaraian
Summary: 原本只是想写肉，写着写着脑出了一堆（并没有出现在正文中的）设定……





	【Fate/Zero】【枪教授】低魔状态需谨慎

**Author's Note:**

> 原本只是想写肉，写着写着脑出了一堆（并没有出现在正文中的）设定……

肯尼斯·艾尔梅洛伊·阿其波卢德从未像现在这般愤怒过，枪火、机关、炸弹、暗杀——他怎么也无法理解，同属魔法名门的艾因兹贝伦的魔术师为何不堂堂正正的迎战，尽使些不入流的伎俩，玷污了这场只属于魔术师的战斗。更令他无法忍受的是，这些卑贱的手段居然还突破了他引以为傲的防御——艾因兹贝伦家雇佣的、身份不明的暗杀者不仅击伤了他的肩膀，也击伤了他作为魔术师的自尊。

不可饶恕！这种卑贱小人必须予以讨伐。

循着秘术追踪着逃亡的暗杀者，肯尼斯踩在大理石地板上，无处发泄的怒气转化为破坏冲动，受到影响的月灵髓液转化为水银的风暴，破坏着所过之处的一切。家具也好，装饰也罢，甚至连阻挡去路的门都是直接用水银刃加以破坏。

他轻蔑地冷笑，蔑视着沿途那些玩具般地陷阱。但伤口处火灼烧般地疼痛却提醒着他，自己正是被这些愚蠢的玩具弄伤的。

这根本不是在战斗中受的伤，这些卑劣可笑的东西根本不配被称为战斗，因为这些东西受伤的自己简直不可饶恕。自责和自嘲化为屈辱，狠狠攻击着这位天才魔术师的骄傲。

他在水银风暴的围绕下前进着，紧闭的嘴唇因冷笑而扭曲，索敌水银流探查出了逃亡者的位置，他现在就去将其正法，洗刷自己的屈辱。

转过拐角，来到走廊的尽头，黑发的逃亡者一动不动的站在那里，既没有恐惧也没有求饶，不像是放弃抵抗，更像是决心一战。他举起左手中的枪，气势惊人地朝着肯尼斯扫射。

“你不会以为之前的方法还会奏效吧？卑贱的家伙。”与之前的偷袭完全相同的重演让肯尼斯不悦，他动用魔力将月灵髓液化为铜墙铁壁，被水银的荆棘阻隔的子弹发出噪音，最终失去了威力，掉落在地板上。

黑发的逃亡者抬起右手，朝着肯尼斯发射出了又一发子弹。

“愚蠢！”肯尼斯从鼻腔发出一声冷哼，毫不怀疑水银的盾墙能将此一击挡下。已然在心中盘算起要用怎样的刑罚消灭面前这只黔驴技穷的老鼠。

金属撞击的声音响起，子弹在虚空中迸发出火花，顺势弹到了墙面上，留下一道浅浅的弹痕。像是直接从虚空中浮现出一般，手持双枪的骑士以肉眼几乎无法捕捉的速度击飞了子弹。

 “谁准许你做多余的事情的？Caster的讨伐完成了吗？”肯尼斯不悦的看着介入了讨伐的Servant，语调冷淡地说道。他的双眼却并未望向骑士，而是依然盯着露出了混合着惊讶、遗憾、焦虑的复杂表情的逃亡者。

“非常抱歉，未能将剿灭Caster的胜利作为奉献给您的礼物，我的主人。”绿衣骑士语调恭敬的说。

“哼，反正我也并未对你报以太大的期待。”肯尼斯以嘲弄的语气说道，毫不意外的以眼角的余光捕捉到了骑士近乎受伤的神情，郁气和屈辱感竟仿佛化解了不少——借着嘲弄自家Servant的行为。

骑士默默无言的承受下了主人言语中的毒素，他单膝跪在主君的面前，姿态谦恭。

“算了，现在就给你一个补过的机会。”肯尼斯单手捂着肩膀，不准备继续苛责面前的英灵，“把那只老鼠杀了，这样的事，就算是你也办得到吧。”他抬手示意，指着黑发的暗杀者，这样说道。

骑士维持着单膝跪下的姿势，并没有听从主君的命令、爽快的站起来进行战斗，这过于明显的迟疑让时钟塔的天才魔法师皱起了眉头。

又来了。口头上总是说着“尽忠”的Lancer，事实上却总在关键时刻忤逆自己。肯尼斯不由烦躁起来。因为Lancer需要的仅仅是一个尽忠的对象吧？那个人不管是谁，即便不是自己也可以，所以Lancer的忠诚才只是形式上的东西，轻易就输给他的骑士道的东西。

只是这种程度的东西而已。

捂住伤口的手无意识的握紧了手臂，渗出的血液缓缓浸染了手套，氲出新的红色渍斑。一种凌驾于屈辱感之上的未名情绪占据了肯尼斯的心，让他毫不掩饰话语中的嘲弄：“怎么了？又要无视主君的命令了吗？还是说，收拾一只老鼠又有违你的骑士道了？”

“并非如此，我的主人。只是……”骑士连忙辩解道，但话语才出口，便因觉察到其中的不妥而硬生生咽了回去。绿衣的Servant从出现起就立刻洞悉了黑发暗杀者的身份——不是什么随意雇佣来的“老鼠”，尽管刻意的掩饰了，但这个男人身上确确实实有令咒的气息。恐怕他才是Saber真正的主人。

这绝不是能说出口的理由。

“只是？”肯尼斯咀嚼着从者的话语，稍作思考后便领会了其中的言下之意。他突然笑了，看似普通的笑容却充分让骑士了解了主君的怒意。

“Scalp！”没有再理会自家的从者，时钟塔的魔法师以咒语向对手发出死亡的宣告。月灵髓液像是随时待命的战士般，几乎在咒语被吟唱出的同时，幻化成为锐利的剑刃，挟着杀意直冲向黑发暗杀者的胸膛。

过近的距离即使是立刻发动固有结界也无法逃过致命的攻击，黑发的暗杀者能做的只有尽量侧过身，避开身体的要害。利刃刺穿了他的侧腹，他咬住了因疼痛所致的呻吟，仅仅从喉间漏出了不及吞下的呜咽。

鲜血立刻从伤口处涌出，随着剑刃飞溅起的那部分因为惯性，有几滴落到了肯尼斯的脸上。被怒意和杀意笼罩的金发的魔术师全然不在意的任由他人的血顺着脸颊滑下。

“原以为不过是一只卑贱的老鼠，结果你才是Saber的Master吗？还是说，Saber的Master本就是个只会躲藏在垃圾堆里的残渣呢？”以尖刻的言辞说出嘲弄的话语，浅色的薄唇在张合间吐出言语的毒素。

黑发的暗杀者——真名是卫宫切嗣的艾因兹贝伦的魔术师，没有回应对方嘲讽的余裕，由于伤痛只能半跪在地上的他将全部的注意力都集中在肯尼斯的礼装上，小声吟唱着咒语，意图在下一次攻击前发动魔术。

时钟塔的魔术师引以为傲的礼装没有让他主人失望，水银的利刃猛烈的攻击着卫宫切嗣，来不及发动魔术，只能以狼狈的姿态勉强躲过攻击。伤口处大量的血液正在流失，随之而来的不良反应让切嗣的动作更为迟缓，对于肯尼斯来说，切嗣已然是他网中的猎物，收网只是时间早晚的问题。

而这一点，卫宫切嗣比他更清楚。

空气像是突然被炸裂开了一般，魔法的气旋倏然横在了肯尼斯和卫宫切嗣的中间，大量魔力的释放让设定为自我防护最优先的水银礼装放弃了猎物，在肯尼斯身边像是保护屏障般地沸腾开。

单膝跪地，沉默的看着自家主人的Lancer也站起身，立刻挡在了肯尼斯的身前，摆出了应敌的姿态。

随着魔法气流出现的是身披银铠的少女，仅仅是站在那里就已经让整个空间都变得庄严肃穆了起来。金发的少女，从周身散发出一股清冽而凛然的斗气。

来不及完成魔术的切嗣，以一条令咒为代价召来了Servant。

“切嗣，没关系吧？”如此狼狈面貌的切嗣，说实话，骑士王还是第一次看到。虽然自己看不惯切嗣的许多做法，比起切嗣来也更希望由爱丽当自己的Master，但一直以来总是游刃有余的男人，以现在这样窘迫的姿态呈现在自己面前，还是让她忍不住皱起了眉头。

“啊。”切嗣撑着墙站起身，一只手紧紧捂住伤口，意图减缓血液的流失“注意迎敌，Saber。速战速决。”

“不用你说我也知道。”这种程度的伤口，要是不尽快治疗的话，恐怕剑组的圣杯战争就到此为止了。在简短的交流后，少女将视线移到了枪主从的身上，“没想到那么快就见面了，Lancer。”

“决一胜负吧，Saber。”虽然在与Caster的对战中魔力消耗得所剩无几，而想要赢得主人的信任，也只有现在了。深知这一点的Lancer专注的看着自己的对手。

双方的Servant无形中达成了“速战速决”的默契，旗鼓相当毫无保留的激斗也就此展开。

连空气中的分子也被激荡的魔法元素所捕获，随着巨剑和长枪的交锋，在半空中舞动着。跨越了时空的英雄们的决战，在一招一式间迸发出魔力激流的残酷决斗。兵器在挥舞中带起的气压彻底破坏了走廊的地板，从天花板上也不断有碎落的水泥块落下。

魔术的战场完全违背了人类世界的物理法则，魔法的风暴在这一空间内肆虐着、破坏着。

 

事与愿违。

明明都怀抱着速战目的的从者们，显然进入了胶着战的状态。与战术和战力相当的对手交战本事令英雄愉快的事情，但现在却并非如此。

要是切嗣死在这里的话，爱丽会伤心的吧？让公主伤心的骑士可不是好骑士啊……Saber竭尽全力的攻击，却被对方滴水不漏的招式阻断了。棘手的家伙，应该说不愧是传说中英雄的实力吗？

这么感叹着、烦恼着的少女并不知道，让自己陷入苦斗的Lancer，此刻已几乎将魔力耗尽，挣扎在灵体化的边缘了。支撑着他战斗的，仅仅是一定要将胜利献给主人的这一信念。

同样对此一无所知的还有时钟塔的魔术师。

肯尼斯在水银礼装的保护下旁观着从者间的战斗，切嗣靠着墙站在走廊的另一端。艾因兹贝伦的魔术师嘴唇飞快的动着，好像念了些什么，但由于彼此间距离，和激斗中剑枪交锋时兵器的哀鸣声，肯尼斯什么都没有听到。

出于魔术师的直觉，肯尼斯摆出防御的姿态。

而果不其然，少女突然改变了攻击方向，朝着肯尼斯所在处用力挥剑。

气流在Saber的号令下变成了最强的武器，暴风挟着席卷一切的气势，咆哮着冲击着前方的一切事物。第一时间冲到肯尼斯之前挥舞起双枪的Lancer尽力抵挡住这一击，但即便在从者和月灵髓液的双重保护下，肯尼斯也因风的推力后退了好几步。

待到空气恢复平静，水银的礼装乖乖退到一边团成团子，而前方也失去了Saber主从的踪迹。

面前失去敌踪的Lancer，像是被抽去了所有力量般双膝跪倒在地，靠着双手的支撑才勉强让自己不至于就地倒下，而宝具已然从手中隐去。

“没用的家伙！”肯尼斯呵斥道，以看待爬虫般地轻蔑眼神望着面前无神的垂着头的从者。原以为已经是网中的猎物了，结果对方却在自己面前漂亮的溜走。这简直是对他天才之名的又一次侮辱。两次败给一个下三流的、甚至不配被称为魔术师的男人，这种屈辱与怒气完全占据了肯尼斯的情绪。

“快起来，难道还要我亲自扶你吗？”并不是Lancer的魔力供应者，同时也被愤怒情绪主宰的肯尼斯未曾注意到从者的异常。毫无防备的走到Servant的身边，尽管皱着眉，还是朝从者伸出了手。

伸出的手立刻被握住了，但Lancer并没有借力站起，而仅仅是无意识般地隔着手套吮咬着肯尼斯的手指。

“Lancer！”被对方的行为吓了一跳的肯尼斯条件反射般地想要收回手，却根本敌不过从者的力量，只能任由对方紧抓住自己的手腕，进行着让他意想不到的行为。即便是隔着手套也能感觉到嘴唇和舌头在手指上的移动，从未与人有过过分亲密接触的肯尼斯有些手足无措。

但很快，作为魔术师的经验让他觉察到了Lancer的行为，也许只是因为手套上的血液。魔力不足吗？所以才会对魔术师的血液无意识的做出这样的反应。可要是魔力不足的话，现在的Lancer应该早就灵体化了才对……

“唔！”突然从手臂处传来的牵扯力道让肯尼斯重心不稳的跌倒在Lancer的面前，也打断了他的思考。渴求着更多魔力的英灵此刻凭借着本能抱住自己的主人，双唇朝着之前枪伤处擦去。

好痛！

“混蛋！Lancer你在干什么！”稍有恢复的伤口硬生生被咬开，疼痛让肯尼斯皱起了眉头，连眼泪都差点流了出来。他挣扎着要推开Lancer，但悬殊的力量差距让抵抗几乎可以忽略不计，渴求魔力的英灵沉默地环抱着主人挣扎的身体，吸吮着伤口处流出的血液。

竭尽全力才将从者推离肩膀处的伤口，肯尼斯狼狈的想要摆脱Lancer的钳制，却无论如何都无法挣开对方的手臂。

“可恶。”时钟塔的魔术师气喘吁吁的放弃了依靠体能抵抗，而处于混沌状态的Lancer也睁着无神的双眼，看着怀抱中的主人。

虽然不知道这个时候使用令咒是不是有效，但现在只有一试了。失神状态的Lancer不知道会做出怎样的举动，毫无疑问这样的Lancer是相当危险的。

“以令咒之名……唔！”还来不及将咒文念出，嘴唇便被柔软的东西堵住了。出于魔力需求而倾身向前的英灵，凭着本能的含吮起主人的唇瓣来。舌尖探入肯尼斯的口腔，探索似的纠缠着肯尼斯的舌头。

肯尼斯反应僵硬的任凭失神的英灵为所欲为的进行着这个吻，甚至好半天才反应过来，对方的唇舌间那股铁锈般地味道，正是出于自己的鲜血。没有受伤的那只手还被紧紧握在英灵的手中，根本无法抵抗的肯尼斯唯一能做的只有拼命弓起背向后缩，以期拉开两人间的距离。

长时间的亲吻直到英灵将他口中的唾液吮尽才结束，面对着仿佛意犹未尽般还舔了舔唇角的英灵，肯尼斯因感到羞耻而闭上了眼睛。

即便是为了魔力，对身为主人的自己做出这样的事情，这样的Servant简直不可饶恕。抱有这种想法的时钟塔的魔术师，虽然在魔术领域有着相当的造诣，然而某些领域的知识实在贫乏的可以。

依靠本能行事的英灵只是贪食魔力的野兽——纵然明白这一点，但切身的体验却是在此之后。

 

那是一场过于惨烈的性事，对于肯尼斯来说，也许用“折磨”更能形容。

外套被扯开，衣扣四散崩落，长裤被蛮力撕去，连鞋子也在挣扎中被踢到了一边。没有任何安抚和润滑，英灵按住对方的双腿长驱直入。撕裂的疼痛将肯尼斯激得向一条离水的鱼，痛苦的张合着嘴唇。

但痛苦的惊呼没有出口便被全数吞入了英灵的口中，颤抖的唇被含住，像是嬉戏似的被舔弄着，下身却用力狠猛地进入他的身体。

本就没有接纳功能的地方被完全撑开，被迫接受着英灵性器的进出。撕裂的灼热和痛感终于将肯尼斯的眼泪逼出了眼眶。

身体因为英灵的撞击而起伏，尽管隔着外套，后背还是由于满是建筑碎片的地面而被摩得生疼。交合的部位湿漉漉的疼，在血液的润滑下抽送变得更加容易，英灵的托高魔术师的腰部，动作益发激烈起来。

咒骂、抱怨最后都化为泣不成声的呜咽，这些呜咽被英灵的嘴唇夺取，而那些未被亲吻抹去的，因疼痛化为了含义不明的单音。

在几次特别有力的抽送后，英灵射在了魔术师的体内。

魔术师腿间的性器，直到最后都因疼痛而可怜的、软软的萎缩着。

英灵沉默地退出魔术师的身体，混合着血丝的白浊也随着他这一动作，顺着光裸的大腿流了下来。

身体上的痛苦让肯尼斯微微打着颤，他勉强支起身体，手指颤抖着试图拉拢外套的衣襟，努力平复急促的呼吸。

失神的双眼仿佛找到了焦点，英灵以迷茫的眼神看着屡次试图站起，又屡次失败的魔术师，像是受到蛊惑般再度向对方伸出了手。

“滚开！”用力挥开Lancer的手，却不小心牵动到伤口的肯尼斯皱起了眉头。因交合的疼痛而落的眼泪在脸颊上留下了痕迹，双眼也微微泛着红，过于可怜的姿态与平日趾高气昂的意气奋发相差甚远。

英灵不为所动的以不容抗拒的强硬姿态将魔术师拥在了怀中，磨蹭似的亲吻着肯尼斯的脸颊，沿着眼泪的痕迹舔舐着，双唇刷过了金发魔术师的眼眸。

因为对方毫无逻辑的行为彻底愣住的肯尼斯，错失了逃离的机会。

 

情事过于漫长而残酷，进行到一半的时候，魔术师连微弱的抵抗都做不到了。以四肢着地的屈辱姿势赤裸地趴在蓝色的外套上，双臂颤抖着勉力想要支撑起身体，却因为身后一次次深入体内的撞击而失败。

要不是因为腰部被足以留下痕迹的力道紧紧箍住，也许连这种野兽般的姿势也无法保持吧？迷迷糊糊的想着，肯尼斯无力的将头抵在地上，任由屈辱和疼痛模糊了思绪。随着身后英灵的律动，额头一下下的蹭着地面。头发因为汗水和摩擦散乱了开来，额角也擦出了红色的痕迹。

被暴力撕拨开的白色衬衣浸染着血迹和其他的液体，像是破布般被扔在了一边，魔术师裸露出来的瘦削身体上满是因英灵的侵犯而留下的痕迹：血液、精液、吮痕、咬痕。已经停止流血的肩膀上的伤口，在这些痕迹的对照下反而显得没那么严重了。

失去血色的指尖无力的想要握紧身下的织物，却像喝醉的人一样，哆哆嗦嗦的用指腹摸索着，怎么也无法使力。

英灵不知餍足的再三挺进，翻弄着肯尼斯的身体。粗大的分身在抽插中带出了之前射在魔术师体内的东西，滑腻腻的滴落在外套上。因为疼痛不断收缩的私处裹紧了英灵的性器，像是对英灵发出了无关主人意愿的邀请和挽留。交合的地方不断传来淫靡的水声，但肯尼斯已无力为此感到羞耻了。

肉体上的痛苦让意识变得混沌，然而感觉却似乎更敏锐了。凑近耳畔的温热的吐息，空气中浓烈的情欲的腥味，嵌入体内的他人的灼热……这一些都让肯尼斯难以忍受，却怎样都无力逃脱。他张开嘴努力的喘息着，断断续续的呻吟也随着气息漏出。

右手整个被英灵的手掌包覆住，鲜红的令咒在英灵的掌心中微微发热。魔术师恍恍惚惚的发现，摩挲间两人的手竟成了十指交握的姿势。

英灵放缓了律动，湿热的舌头从左耳往下，舔舐过魔术师的侧颈，奇特的触感让肯尼斯颤抖着以鼻音发出了细不可闻的呻吟。与痛苦造成的不一样，那声音中带着令肯尼斯自己都吓了一跳的甜腻。

英灵的动作还在继续，他专注的逐一舔吻过自己造成的痕迹，虔诚地像是在膜拜魔术师的身体。双唇接触过的皮肤先是留下了湿润的印迹，那些湿润的地方随后氤成了红色，成为了色情无比的痕迹。

不对劲！好奇怪！

要是说之前全然的痛苦难以忍耐的话，因为英灵的亲吻而逐渐变得奇怪的自己，更让肯尼斯难以忍耐。明明只是些让自己屈辱的行为罢了，莫名的快感却被点燃般，一直未曾勃起的性器也似乎有了抬头的迹象。

不行！

被使魔侵犯已经是奇耻大辱，要是在这一过程中还获得快感的话……宁可被强迫也决不妥协，这是魔术师最后的底线。

魔术师用力抽出被握住的手，手足并用的朝前爬去，挣扎着想要逃离。他直起身体，踉踉跄跄的朝着前方意图挣脱，却被英灵单手揽住腰部，不费吹灰之力的拉了回去。肯尼斯因为惯性跌坐到英灵怀中，挣扎中稍稍滑出身体的英灵的性器，也由于这一动作被吞到了更深的地方。

魔术师惊呼出声，而同时英灵却像是满足般低低地叹了口气。

“你也给我适可而止点……唔！”缓了口气的肯尼斯气急败坏的转过头，对根本无法理解话语言辞的英灵怒吼，却被英灵抓住了下颌，将他的抱怨悉数吞入自己的口中。

像是攻城略池般用舌头刷过魔术师口腔内的每一寸，吮吸着对方口中的汁液。强迫性的纠缠着魔术师的唇舌，交互浓厚的亲吻。

即使拼命闪躲摇头也无法抗拒英灵的亲吻，被捉住下颌的肯尼斯只能半侧过身，试图推开身后的人，并以含含糊糊的鼻音发出自己的抗议。英灵不为所动的将魔术师瘦削的身体抱起，就着插入的姿势将肯尼斯抱到自己的腿上。

无法挣脱、无法抱怨，现在甚至连惊呼都无法做到的魔术师以悲惨的姿态被侵犯着。像是抱起幼小的孩子解手般的姿势最大程度的煽动了肯尼斯的羞耻心，然而对一切都无能为力的他此刻除了接受别无他法。

由于姿势的关系，来自下方的撞击总能进入得更深。

英灵的性器不意间擦过魔术师体内的某个点，肯尼斯立刻像是跃出水面的活鱼般弓起了背，强烈的快感突然在身体里炸裂开。

依照本能行事的英灵，重复着抽插的动作，每一下都刻意朝着那个让肯尼斯失控的地方撞去。很快，肯尼斯的性器也有所反应的立了起来，甚至从最顶端的地方漏出了乳白色的液体。

魔术师最为担心的事情发生了。

与自身意愿无关的，身体在向身后的英灵妥协。

即便被放开了下颌，也无法顺利的组织出言词，半张的薄唇间零落的流出因屈辱和快感所致的细幼的呻吟。像是撒娇的幼猫般的声音也许从某种程度中取悦了狂化的英灵，英灵兴致高昂的架着他的双腿，重复着将魔术师的身体抬高然后放下的动作。

肯尼斯的耻穴在身体上下的过程中兴高采烈的吞吐着英灵的阳具，无法抗拒的快感一波波袭来，然而快感有多强烈，随之增长的屈辱就有多深刻。在两种感情的折磨下，肯尼斯终于从喉间发出了细微的啜泣。

漫长的情事像是永无止境一般。被快感所翻弄的魔术师除了在内心祈求一切赶快结束外，别无他法。

幸而这一次，他的祈求被听见了。

“……吾主。”微微喘息着，唤着主人的英灵，好像终于恢复了理智般。却依然反复着侵犯主人的动作，进行着下克上的行为。

“停下来，Lancer……我命令你，停下来……”在一瞬的僵硬后，肯尼斯像是抓住救命稻草般抓住了英灵的手腕。

 英灵迟疑了一下，最终无比温柔的吻了吻主人的唇角，低喃似的轻轻说道：“抱歉，吾主。”

 

一切仍未结束。


End file.
